With the evolution of optoelectronics and semiconductor technology, flat panel displays have also evolved. In many flat panel displays, liquid crystal displays have been applied to all aspects of production and life because of their advantages of high space utilization efficiency, low power consumption, no radiation and low electromagnetic interference.
The liquid crystal display generally includes a liquid crystal panel, a backlight module, and a driving module use for driving the liquid crystal panel and the backlight module. The liquid crystal panel includes a color filter substrate, an array substrate and a liquid crystal. The liquid crystal is sandwiched between the color filter substrate and array substrate. In a large-size liquid crystal panel, a negative-type VA (Vertically Aligned) liquid crystal is often used. However, the negative type VA liquid crystal has many defects. Especially when a large viewing angle is needed, the liquid crystal panel adopting the negative type VA liquid crystal will appear color shift phenomenon when viewed from a large viewing angle.
In order to solve the above defects, sub-pixels are often sub-divided into Main/Sub sub-pixels in the liquid crystal panel adopting the negative VA liquid crystal, and different pixel voltages are provided to Main/Sub sub-pixels. However, such pixel design often requires addition of metal wires and thin film transistors to drive the Main/Sub sub-pixels, resulting in the sacrifice of the aperture ratio and reducing light transmittance of the liquid crystal panel. In order to maintain the enough light transmittance, the luminance of the light emitted by the backlight module needs to be improved. Consequently, cost of the backlight module would be directly increased.